


Because It’s You

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Song-inspired works [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Final moment together, Hurt No Comfort, I cried while writing this, Identity Reveal, I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: The was a battle. Identities were revealed and one of them were badly wounded. And Adrien is grateful that he got to meet this beautiful, wonderful girl.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Song-inspired works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Because It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic while listening to the song “Because it’s you” by Jung Seung Hwan. If you’ve watched the show My Country on Netflix you will recognize it. It’s a beautiful song but also filled with longing. I highly recommend listening to it while reading, but you do you :) 
> 
> Here it is on Spotify:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/track/4W3Uaf1SHGWiAS8TltzrPU?si=emw9vdoZT12ESqhzaVbUEw](https://open.spotify.com/track/4W3Uaf1SHGWiAS8TltzrPU?si=emw9vdoZT12ESqhzaVbUEw)

It was peaceful.

A soft breeze caressed his hair, and as he closed his eyes he could smell spring in the air as the winter was relenting it’s hold over the city. 

Adrien opened his eyes again and looked into hers. The beautiful girl in front of him.

Ladybug.

Marinette. 

He’d known already of course, but it was different seeing it in person.

She was so beautiful, her loose hair also blowing in the wind.

He carefully moved a stray strand of hair from her face, to set it behind her ear instead. 

A small smile played on his lips, despite the gathering tears in his eyes.

 _Beautiful._ The one word that described her so well. She was so beautiful, both inside and out. 

He could still remember the first time he met her, both sides of her. 

One, an amazing girl who became his first real friend despite initial misunderstandings. 

And the other, a courageous heroine rising above her own doubts to protect others. 

“Hey there Kitty.” She whispered, gently caressing his cheek.

“Hey.” He breathed in answer, covering her hand with his own.

This beautiful girl had somehow managed to become important to him; one side a dear friend; always caring for him, and the other a partner; connected in a way words would fail to describe. Both had captured his heart, claiming it in equal parts. 

Then the two girls had become one. It’s been an accident, where he’d seen her transform. He’d been so happy. So excited. To spend time with her on both sides of the mask, maybe for her to finally fall for him. 

He lifted his hand and wiped away a tear falling down her cheek. 

Oh, how he wished they’d had more time. 

“Why?” She asked, voice broken and ocean eyes searching. Tears falling freely now, both realizing the unavoidable truth.

His lips turned into a soft smile, his eyes shining of untold love and his voice barely a whisper. 

“Because it’s you.” 

_It’s always been you._

Adrien’s hand fell down as the last breath left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💕
> 
> (Sending tissues for anyone needing them)


End file.
